onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Howler D. Fang
505,000,000|dfename = Wolf SMILE Fruit|dfmeaning = Wolf|dftype = Artificial Zoan}} "Wolf Pack" Howler D. Fang is the one of the Lieutenants of the Terminator Pirates and a former Headliner of the Beast Pirates, and the husband of Canasta and the father of Fang Jr. Appearance Fang is a tall and muscular man with dark hair and due to the Wolf Smile Fruit he has fangs and wolf ears with ear ring and a wolf tail, and the most notable feature is that his right arm is a full wolf that is wearing a frilly shoulder garments with spikes on it and a furry cape. Fang wears a sleeveless buttoned up shirt and also wears a frilly shoulder garments with a furry cape, and he also wears a belt with a Terminator Pirates' symbol on it along leather pants and also wears a single fingerless gloves. Abilities and Powers As one of the Lieutenants of the Terminator Pirates, he has command over special armed forces and work along side of the Admiral and the other High Ranking Members. Physical Abilities He has a superhuman strength and is able to fight against many powerful foes and also have enhanced speed and agility to dodge any attacks. Rokushiki Through his training in the Terminator Grandline he has been trained to do Shigan, Geppo, Rankyaku, and Soru. In his time being he has the mastery of Shigan and able to create many techniques that can creates powerful impact of his attacks. He also have the mastery of Rankyaku that he uses for his powerful techniques. Devil Fruit Fang ate the Wolf SMILE Fruit, giving him the ability to generate a wolf body on his right arm. Howler possesses great jaw strength able to crush his opponents and is able to create a powerful sonar-like howl attacks is able create powerful destruction. Fang also gain powerful hearing and he combine this with his Kenbunshoku Haki to sense his opponents. Techniques *'Full Moon Howler': Fang first aim his right arm at his opponent and his wolf arm then howls and push back the opponent and cause damaged to their hearings. **'Double Full Moon Howler': Is the advanced version of Full Moon Howler, Fang first aim his arm to his target and also aim his face at his target as well and both of them howls at the same time and send their opponents flying and also causing them to have permanent damage to their hearings. *'Howler Grip': Fang first targets his opponent and then he launches at them and using his wolf arm's mouth to bite his opponent. *'Howler Tempest Kick: Full Moon Wolf Pack': Fang first us Moon Walk to get in the air above the opponents and then kick his feet, and creating wolf shape compressed air blade to hit the opponents. *'Howler Tempest Kick: Wolf Howler Commandment': Fang first take a stance and then does a hand stand and starts spinning at a high speed to build his momentum and finally creates a powerful compressed air blade shape like a wolf's head to hit his opponents. *'Full Moon Tempest Kick Secret Technique: Double Howler Moon Great Commandment': This the advanced version of Howler Tempest Kick: Wolf Howler Commandment. Fang first does the hand stand and start spinning around at a high speed to build up a powerful momentum, and when he's done building up he then jumps in the air and creates two powerful compressed air blades that both of them are shaped like two wolf heads to hit his opponents. *'Wolf Finger Pistol: Wolf Pack Shot': With the combination of his Wolf SMILE and Shave, Fang first goes at a high speed around the opponents and due to his high speed he creates clones of himself and at that point he and his clones fire multiple sharp compressed shockwaves at his opponents. *'Full Moon Finger Pistol Secret Technique: Howler Moon Claw Stabber': This his powerful attack, Fang first goes far away from the opponent and then when he's far enough he then starts running towards his opponent, and he builds the momentum and at that point he form his left arm to target his opponent and then finally stabs his opponent. Haki Fang possesses the ability to use Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku Haki. History Past 10 years ago Fang was a Headliner of the Beast Pirates and along with his love interest Canasta who is also a Headliner of the Beast Pirates and after a fight Straw Hats and the Kozuki Clan at that point they decide to disband that crew, and at that point Fang and Canasta along with Gifters and Headliners went on a ship to travel the world. Fang then found an island with a village so he and the others start to ransack the village for food and water but at that point the Marines came and the group try to fight back but they were overwhelmed, and at that point they decide to retreat along with some food and water they stool and when they are escaping the Marines started to fire cannonballs at them and cause some damaged to their ship. As they were traveling, Fang and the others where being attacked by some pirates ships and they were captured and held captured on the ship and at that point when the captain of ship start to hurt and berate Canasta, Fang try to get freed until he witness his love interest get beaten, Fang got enraged and broke free from his chains and start to slaughter the enemies and ending up grabbing the captain of the ship, as he the captain plead for mercy but at that point Fang jumped on another ship and tied him up on the mass and when he got back to his group and start to fire cannonballs at that ship and sank it along with the captain. When his group stole his ship Fang checks on Canasta and he tells her that is ok and he swear to protect her and the others and he also won't let no one lay a finger on his love interest. While they are traveling the stumble upon a fleet of pirates, they decides to surrender, and the fleet's Admiral was Cabral D. Luis one of the new Yonko and Fang pleads with him to help them and his love interest and at that Luis recognized that they use to belong to the Beast Pirates and he also heard that the crew were disbanded. Fang ask if he and the rest of them can join his crew and work under him since they have nowhere to go and Luis decides to let them join and they would take them to his territory and take them to an island where they trained newbies Haki and Rokushiki and as they approach the border they are welcome in the Terminator Grandline where they are free from slavery.